Too Sexy
by AngelWingRinoa777
Summary: Kakashi gets a dare out of a hat...What is it? Everyone in team 7 gets a dare! Humor xP Chappie Sixteen is UP! NaruSasuKakaSaku
1. Chapter 1 Kakashi's Dare

**_Too Sexy-Oneshot!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ok...or the song..**

A/N: What I am about to post is stupidity but my sister ish bugging me and I couldn't stand it until I finally posted it. So here it is. Please don't hate me. As much as I love Kakashi, my sister gives me stupid ideas -.-

Underline----thoughts

_Italics----song lyrics_

**Bold---sound**

**_Bold,italics, underline-----writing in piece of paper_**

* * *

Team 7 was sitting in a circle. 

"So, who's going to go first?" Naruto asked with excitement in his voice.

"I'm not sticking my hand in that hat you know." Sakura shuddered.

"Hmph. Scaredy-cats." Sasuke gave his famous smirk.

Everyone looked at their sensei.

"What?" Kakashi looked at them.

"You,"

"Go,"

"First." Sasuke ended the nice sentence.

"No way!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine!" Naruto gave a glare.

"Ugh." Sakura sighed.

"Just go." Sasuke said.

"Ok..." Kakashi took a deep breath and sticked his hand in the black hat. He moved his hand around for there was four pieces of paper in the hat. He stopped at one and exhaled his breath. He slowly pulled out the paper and unfolded it. Kakashi's eye widened. 'Oh no..'

"Sakura, Sasuke and especially you Naruto. Don't ever speak of this ok?"

The problem was that everyone wrote something for a dare, and no one knows who wrote on which paper. Kakashi just happened to have Sakura's although he didn't think it was her that wrote that.

On the piece of paper it said _**"Model and strip to the song, 'I'm Too Sexy.'"**_

Kakashi gulped. 'How the hell am I going to do this...' "Ok everyone. Get the stereo..."

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura laughed.

"You got the model one didn't you?" Naruto continued to laugh at his poor poor sensei.

"Oh my. This should be hilarious to watch." Sakura grinned.

"Heh. This might actually be worth watching." Sasuke chuckled.

"Just get it ok?" Kakashi was so embarrassed to have such childish student. _'Stupid of me..._'

Naruto brought the stereo and clicked on the CD switch.

Sakura smiled as Kakashi got up and sighed.

Sasuke just sat there, waiting to enjoy what's going to happen.

"Start at the door. Then I'll begin the song, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura had the widest smile.

"Fine.." Kakashi couldn't believe he actually believed to play 'The Dare Circle' with his team. 'I should have just watched them..' Kakashi walked to the door. Then Sakura hit the play button.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love Love's going to leave me_

Kakashi had no idea how he was going to do this. He started to walk down the hall while Sakura and the other two male students stood watch on the stairs. He walked slowly, but then he remembered that he also had to STRIP! So in the result of that memory, Kakashi took off his vest.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurts And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan New York and Japan_

Then he walked a little further and took off his shirt. His perfectly shaped top body amazed our little cherry blossom and she blushed furiously once she gazed just one second at him.

_And I'm too sexy for your party Too sexy for your party No way I'm disco dancing_

Kakashi continued to 'model' down the hallway and slowly, one by one, strip his clothes off. He took off his shoes and socks. He looked up at Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and gave them a very nervous smile. He took off his ...pants! Sakura covered her eyes. 'My precious eyes..' Naruto just stood there, eye-twitching. Sasuke turned around.

_I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk_

'Finally a little break' Kakashi walked down the hallway and back up again and so forth, in his boxers. Then he did the famous model turn.

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car Too sexy by far And I'm too sexy for my hat Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

Sakura uncovered her eyes and saw that Kakashi was taking off his headband! 'Oh my god!' She saw his scar on the left eye. She held onto the rails of the stairs.

_I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

Naruto started to laugh as he saw Kakashi do what the song told him to do. Shake his ass! Sasuke even started to chuckle which pretty soon turned into a laugh. Sakura smiled wider and wider and started to giggle. 'Poor poor Kakashi.' Kakashi sighed as he continued to walk up and down the hallway.

_I'm_ _too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my 'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

Kakashi turned and shook his ass. Sakura and the others started to laugh...again. Kakashi was in utter embarrassement.

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat Poor pussy poor pussy cat I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love Love's going to leave me_

Kakashi walked up and down, started to calm down. 'The song is almost over.' Sakura was in pain for laughing too much. Naruto was on the floor, still laughing. Sasuke..just stood there.

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

Kakashi did a final pose.

**WHAM!**

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

A/N: ok, hope you hated it. I just wanted this to get it over with. I'm soo sorry Kakashi. xP I was blushing the whole time. xP I was actually supposed to wake up my sister 22 minutes ago but heh. So review if you actually think it's worth it. I know I did terrible narrating but who cares? I'm so ashamed of myself. 

Love always,

Angel Wing Rinoa777


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke's Dare

Too Sexy

Chapter 2: Sasuke's Dare!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Sheesh, I hate this…I don't own the song.**

A/N: Okies everyone. Next ish Sasuke's dare. This is a chappie that might be considered 'labeled' but no offense to Emo people. :cough: including Sasuke :cough: I have to say, everyone might laugh, some people will hate me, it's ok. This is just a chapter. And if you are one of my reviewers for My Immortal (My other story), then please know that I updated heh. Okies, onto the chappie.

* * *

Sakura's floor now had a hole, thanks to Naruto. 

Sakura sighed. "Naruto….you are going to pay for that right?"

"Maybe…" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Ugh, please can we just get on with the 'The Dare Circle' ?" Kakashi asked as he got dressed to his normal clothes.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura smiled.

"Who's next?" Naruto asked.

Then everyone turned their head to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke said coolly.

"You,"

"Are,"

"Next!" Naruto the sentence.

"Ugh, fine." Sasuke couldn't believe he got into 'The Dare Circle'.

Sasuke reached his hand into the hat and ruffled it a bit. He took a deep breath and slowly, but carefully, pulled the folded paper.

He opened it and read out loud. "Do exactly what the Emo Song says…." Great I got the 'Emo Song' how disappointing.

Sakura got to her place, which is the boom box.

Naruto opened his mouth, to start laughing.

Kakashi just stood against the wall.

Sasuke took a deep breath.

Sakura pressed the play button.

_Dear Diary Mood: Apathetic My life is spiraling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert. It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like Stab my heart because I love you and Rip apart my soul and of course Stabby rip stab stab And It doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either like that guy from that band can do some days you know..._

Sasuke pretended to write in a diary and tried to flip his hair.

_I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be You'd be non-conforming too if you look just like me I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs Cause I feel real deep when dressing in drag I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag Our dudes look like chicks and chicks look like dykes Cause emo is one step below transvestite_

Sasuke put some of Sakura's dirty clothes on and painted his nails with Sakura's nail polish and added some makeup to his face. He grabbed Sakura's shaver and shaved part of his leg.

_Stop my breathing and slit my throat I must be emo I don't jump around when I go to shows I must be emo_

Sasuke pretended to slit his throat with a kitchen knife. He just stood there and didn't jump as the song said.

_I'm dark and sensitive with low self esteem The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween I have no real problems but I like to make believe I stole my sisters mascara now Im grounded for a week Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies I cant get through a hawthorne heights album without sobbing Girls keep breaking up with me, its never any fun They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one_

Sasuke took Sakura's hidden mascara and put some on and write on the piece of paper, a short poem. He cried and showed that his heart was breaking.

_Stop my breathing and slit my throat I must be emo I don' jump around when I go to shows I must be emo Dye in my hair and polish on my toes I must be emo I play guitar and write suicide notes I must be emo_

Sasuke pretended to slit his throat again and didn't jump. He painted his hair with a marker, only a stranded though. He wrote a note saying, "I'm sorry, I can't go on."

_my life is just a black abyss... ya know..its so dark. And its suffocating me, grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of my little sisters jeans...which look great on me by the way._

Sasuke pretended to suffocate himself and tightened his pants. Naruto was laughing so hard, he couldn't stand to see Sasuke like this but what would be worse? Oh that's right, him doing this instead. Sakura stood there, with mouth opened. She couldn't believe that he actually DID what the song said. What would be worse is that she would have to do something with Naruto. Kakashi chuckled and walked over to Sakura and closed her jaw.

"Close your mouth." Kakashi smiled.

Sakura shook her head. "Um, thanks." Sakura smiled at him.

"No problem." Kakashi grinned.

_When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction Hearing songs about getting dumped gives me an erection I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth You can read me Catcher in the Rye and watch me jack off I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life If I said that I like girls I'd only be half right_

Sasuke pretended to cut his wrist, not like he would ACTUALLY do that. He thought a bad, dirty thought and got a little bump. Sasuke put some glasses on and cried. He pretended to 'jack' off.

Naruto was literally laughing hisass off. He couldn't take it no more. It was so hilarious. Sakura just stood there. 'He is dead crazy…' Sakura shook her head. Sasuke was VERY low.

_I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo I must be emo Screw xbox I play old school Nintendo I must be emo I like to whine and hate my parentals I must be emo Me and my friends all look like clones I must be emo_

Sasuke looked dead and turned his clothing into a 'homo' style. He whined and tried his best to look like Naruto.

_My parents don't get me ya know. They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy well, a couple guys but still, I mean its the 2000s, can't two or four dudes make out with each other without being gay. I mean chicks dig that kind of stuff anyways. I don't know diary, sometimes I think you are the only that gets me, you're my best friend._

Sasuke looked at Naruto and kissed, FRENCHED kiss Naruto. Sakura gasped. She couldn't believe it. She had seen her crush kiss her least favorite friend. Kakashi was indeed surprised at the fact that Sasuke actually kissed Naruto. Then Sasuke went to his imaginary diary and finished writing it and closed it.

"There you go!" Sasuke was indeed pissed off and walked out of Sakura's house.

"Well, we won't see him for days now." Naruto laughed.

Only a smack on someone's head was heard.

"SAKURA!"

"I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean to Sensei! I meant to hit Naruto….I mean it!" Sakura screamed.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi's pissed off yell could be heard.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Now, like I said, NO OFFENSE to those who are 'emo' but I do some of that stuff like….well you have to check my profile for that heh. Well till the next chappie.

Love always,

Angel Wing Rinoa777 aka Ash

P.S. I might change my name to Kakashi's Cupid/Angel (don't know if I should put cupid or angel. Help me choose pwease?)


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto's Dare

**_Too Sexy_**

**Chapter 3-Naruto's Dare.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never have. Or the song..**

A/N: HOLY SHIT! Man, I didn't think I would get THIS much reviews. My lord. Well, I'm happy you guys LOVE the story so far but you have to remember, this is just a short story. It's not going to be something long. I'm **_planning_** to do one for Inuyasha. And, one of you reviewers thought I HATED Kakashi, but I don't. I LOVE him though. I'm obsessed with him. His birthday ish three days before mine.:) Anyway, this song MIGHT offend people but I just find this song DOWNRIGHT HILARIOUS. I have to put the rating up cuz of language. this song has some SERIOUS profanity if you don't like cursing then don't read this. Ok. I'm done with this author notes. :)

* * *

Naruto was laughing as he saw Kakashi run around chasing poor Sakura. 

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei. I didn't mean to. I meant to smack Naruto on the head but but but..." Sakura looked around nervously as her sensei chased her around.

"Shouldn't we see what Naruto's dare is?" Kakashi stopped his tracks and looked at Naruto.

Naruto became sweaty around the forehead. "Uh...why me? Why not Sakura?"

"She's special." Kakashi winked at her.

Sakura was shocked to see her sensei wink at her but she had to admit...'He looked kinda cute when he did that..' Sakura coughed. 'Bad thoughts..'

"Anyway, we should let Naruto choose. Since he made me go..." Sasuke walked in.

"You're back! I thought we wouldn't see you for days." Naruto smiled slyly.

"Just choose your dare." Sasuke snapped.

"Fine, you party pooper." Naruto put his hand inside the hat. He ruffled his hand against two pieces of papers. He chose one and slowly pulled one out.

He opened it and gulped.

"Oh no..."

"What'd you get?" Sasuke asked him.

"I got..." Naruto gulped, "Fuck a Dog..."

Sasuke went down to the floor laughing. "You got that? Wow."

Sakura walked to her stereo. "Shall we?"

Kakashi smirked and leaned against the wall, far away from Naruto.

Naruto sighed. He had heard of the song before but the question was...who to choose? He couldn't choose Sakura, since he liked her. Kakashi? No, that wouldn't look right. The only choice left was...Sasuke. Now Naruto know what Sasuke felt.

Sakura pressed the play button.

_I wanna fuck a dog in the ass._

Naruto blushed and sighed and started to hump Sasuke. Sakura's eyes went huge. Kakashi turned around and laughed.

_He wants to fuck a dog in the ass._

Naruto continued to hump Sasuke. Sasuke's reaction was like everyone else's. He started laugh. Naruto wouldn't just get off. He was a fox no?

_I wanna fuck a dog I tried to fuck your mom in the ass Tried to fuck your dad in the ass could only find the dog...and his ass_

Naruto humped Sasuke, then Sakura and ...Kakashi! He went back to hump Sasuke. His face, beet red. 'I won't live through this anymore.'

_we wanna fuck a dog in the ass we wanna fuck a dog in the ass we wanna fuck a dog_

Naruto boosted up his humping speed. Sasuke tried to get him off because he started to get bad thoughts. Naruto just stayed on there.

_I tried to fuck a fucking pirate in the ass,  
Aarrh me and me first mate asurvy cur_

Naruto started to hump Kakashi. Sakura stood there laughing. 'How could Naruto do that? He should've just walked away but this is funny.' Sakura grabbed her stomach. She was in too much pain.

_Tried to fuck a fucking pirate but I've found the dog_

Naruto went back to humping Sasuke. Kakashi shuddered and thought, 'NEVER join them in a game called The Dare You'

_Ahh that was no pirate man that was thine own sister_

Naruto went to Sakura and started to her hump her.

_We want to fuck a dog in the ass We want to fuck a dog in the ass wanna fuck a fucking dog_

Naruto went back to humping Sasuke. Naruto was panting and he started to get a small bump. 'How can I be turned on at this? Maybe because of Sasuke...'

_fuck you_

Naruto gave Sasuke one last hump. Naruto went to the floor and laid down. Sakura and Kakashi was laughing at Naruto. Sasuke kicked Naruto.

"You just had to choose me baka?" Sasuke was pissed.

"Yeah.." Naruto whined. He was tired and didn't want to do anymore dares.

"You do know...Sakura's the only one left." Kakashi pointed it out.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

* * *

A/N: I just love the screaming at the end of chappie. So...how hilarious was that? Hope it was VERY hilarious. I just love the song. It's a very funny song. By Blink 182 people. The ultimate punk band. Well review please? This song might deleted since some people might consider it a songfic but I assure you it's not a songfic. Well, if it does get deleted where should I go that allows songfics? I have two songfics but one got deleted and the other is still up there. O.o;; Oh and for Sakura's dare I might do something different but if I don't, I want to know what song should I do? "Don't Phunk with my heart?" or "My Humps" by Black Eyed Peas...that's if I choose to do the same as Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. But please give me your thoughts :) Thankies. 

Love always,

Kakashi's Cupid aka Ash


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura's Dare

_Too Sexy_

Chapter 4- Sakura's Dare.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...or the song (which I love cuz I'm really perverted. xD I dance to it too lolz)**

A/N: HOLY! I got fourty reviews. Yay! I feel so loved. Well, you should be happy, I'm updating one day AFTER I posted chappie three. If you can't think of Sakura doing the dare then just imagine her older :) Hope you laugh your ass off. Or peeing in your pants xD Oh and pwease people, read my story My Immortal I haven't gotten any reviews for it yet. :( I really like that story and I'm sad cuz no one has reviewed it. Please forgive me if the narrating sounds a bit weird since I do dance but I really don't know how to put it in words xD

* * *

"What? I'm being serious. You're the only one left. Besides...I would love to see what you have." Kakashi chuckled. 

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura glared at him.

"Oh come on! It can't be worse than mine!" Naruto shouted.

"Or mine.." Sasuke said.

"Or mine too." Kakashi rose his right eyebrow.

"Ugh, fine. I'll get the fucking paper.." Sakura grumbled. She walked towards the hat and bit her lip. 'Stupid men...'

Sakura reached her hand into the hat and picked out the only paper in there. She gulped. 'What would I get? Hopefully not Kakashi's dare..'

She opened the folded paper and saw sloppy handwriting and instantly knew it was Kakashi's handwriting. Sakura looked at Kakashi and glared at him. Kakashi looked at his student and saw fire burning in her eyes. 'What the?'

"I got..."My Humps"!" Sakura threw the paper at the floor. "Grr, why did I have to get this?" Sakura walked around panicing.

"You could wait until you are older if you want. Give you time to 'mature'" Kakashi chuckled.

"NO WAY!" Sakura screamed.

"Then,"

"Do,"

"It." Kakashi chuckled.

"You are the worst teacher I've ever had!" Sakura punched his chest.

"Heh, then do the dare." Kakashi calmly asked.

"FINE!" Sakura glared.

Naruto and Sasuke were laughing at her.

"She got 'My Humps'." Naruto laughed.

"That song gets on my nerves..." Sasuke chuckled.

"Naruto! Press play." Sakura had anger in her voice. Well, who wouldn't have anger in their voice when they were doing their perverted teacher's dare?

Naruto ran over to the stereo and put his finger on the play button.

"Ready?" Kakashi winked at Sakura.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "You'll pay for this." She mouthed to it Kakashi.

"Riiight." Kakashi chuckled.

"Now Naruto!" Sakura stomped her foot. "Oh and I need someone to lip-sing the male's voice." Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head, he didn't want to do anymore dares and that was that. "Sorry Sakura not me."

Sasuke chuckled. "Sorry, I don't do that type of music."

Sakura turned her eyes to Kakashi.

"I'll do it. We can't have you doing a male's part." Kakashi winked at her again.

Sakura 'hmph'ed. She had so much anger. 'Break his bones Sakura!' Inner Sakura just had to make her appearance now.

"Naruto start the fucking music."

Naruto pressed the button and the music started.

_What you gonna do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk?_

Kakashi did his part and now it was Sakura's part.

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)_

Sakura danced, blushing, around Kakashi. She shook her ass then looked at her 'lumps' and pointed at them. Naruto and Sasuke were having the time of their life, laughing. They would never think Sakura would actually do this. Especially near Kakashi.

_I drive these brothers crazy,  
I do it on the daily,  
They treat me really nicely,  
They buy me all these ices.  
Dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and NaDonna Karan, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly But I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass 'n,  
Seven Jeans, True Religion's,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'  
And no I ain't taken We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating._

Sakura, still blushing, dancing around all three guys. She started singing to it. Naruto and Sasuke blushed as Sakura danced close, I mean CLOSE, to them. However, she did the same for Kakashi but Kakashi was a grown man he could keep it under control. Besides, he isn't a pedophile. Right?

_My love, my love, my love, my love You love my lady lumps,  
My hump, my hump, my hump,  
My humps they got you,_

Sakura danced near Kakashi, knowing his turn was next.

_She's got me spending.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me_

Sakura and Kakashi danced. Kakashi looked down and saw her face. She looked up at him and blushed. Kakashi chuckled, 'The hell? Where the hell did she learn her moves?'

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What u gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'm a make, make, make, make you scream Make you scream, make you scream.  
Cos of my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely lady lumps. (Check it out)_

Sakura and Kakashi continued to dance but not to close. Sakura avoided looking at Kakashi's face, while Kakashi wanted to see her.

_I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey Let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight_

Kakashi and Sakura continued to dance. Naruto and Sasuke just stared at them. "How could they dance so close but barely even touching?" Naruto asked. "Don't ask me baka." Sasuke spat.

_They say I'm really sexy,  
The boys they wanna sex me.  
They always standing next to me,  
Always dancing next to me,  
Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.  
Lookin' at my lump, lump.  
U can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama,  
You don't want no drama,  
No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama So don't pull on my hand boy,  
You ain't my man, boy,  
I'm just tryn'a dance boy,  
And move my hump._

As the song says, Sakura danced while Kakashi pretends to try to touch her 'hump'. Sakura felt disgusted though, especiallyit was coming fromKakashi. Even though he was pretending.

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
My lovely lady lumps (lumps)  
In the back and in the front (lumps)_

Sakura danced alone now, she 'popped' her ass and her 'lumps'. She continued to amaze her perverted sensei with moves he hasn't seen. Sasuke and Naruto blushed as they thought that she was dancing with them.

_My lovin' got you,  
She's got me spendin.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.  
She's got me spendin.  
(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me._

Sakura motioned a watch on herwrist and rubbing her fingers together meaning money.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump.  
What you gon' do with all that ass?  
All that ass inside them jeans?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you scream Make you scream, make you scream.  
What you gon do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside that trunk?  
I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off this hump.  
What you gon' do wit all that breast?  
All that breast inside that shirt?  
I'ma make, make, make, make you work Make you work, work, make you work._

Sakura danced close to Kakashi and this time, she touched him. Kakashi could felt warmth coming to his cheeks. He had never experienced a girl, 13 years old, dance this close to him.

_She's got me spendin.  
Spendin all your money on me and spendin' time on me She's got me spendin.  
Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me._

Kakashi grabbed her hips and moved them with his. He whispered in her ear, "Just play along." He could see her face turn beet red. Sakura nodded her head and turned around. She looked at him then pushed him away.

The song had ended.

* * *

A/N: Oooo what's going to happen next? Or is it the end? . xD Well, review please :) 

Love always,

Kakashi's Cupid aka Ash


	5. Chapter 5 The Promise

_Too Sexy_

Chapter 5- The Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

A/N: Oh my god! I'm updating twice in a row. I couldn't do that to you guys. End it right there? Geez, you think I would be on crack if I did that. Here's chappie five, and I might change my idea on the 'short story' cuz I love how this is going. :) There is a surprise at the end and the title of the chappie ish a surprise. :)

* * *

Kakashi slammed against the wall. "Sakura..." 

"I'm still mad you know! Besides, it's time for us to say which one we wrote." Sakura giggled.

"I'll go first." Kakashi got up slowly. "Mine was what Sakura just did."

Naruto and Sasuke laughed. "Of course that was yours. Only you would come up with something perverted like that." Naruto said.

"Mine was what Naruto did.." Sasuke whispered, but Kakashi heard of course.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted. "That was your dare! My god." Naruto fell down. "Mine was 'Emo Kid' Sasuke!"

"WHAT!" Sasuke screamed. "You did that?" Sasuke started to kick Naruto in the side. "BAKA!"

Sakura slowly backed away. "Um, Kakashi? You should stop them."

"Eh, don't worry. They'll be ok. But..." Kakashi eyed her closely. "You are the who came up with the idea of 'I'm to Sexy' huh?"

Sakura blushed. "Yeah...but it was funny to see you do that." Sakura giggled.

"It was a great pleasure dancing with you." Kakashi winked at her.

"Kakashi, the winks are getting tiring. I mean come on, why are you giving me winks? It's not like I'm special or anything." Sakura looked down.

"I give you the winks because they're supposed to be fun, Sakura. Besides, where did you learn to move like that?" Kakashi looked at her and put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "Where did you move like that?"

Sakura blushed. "Um, I learned it by myself well some moves but the rest, Ino taught me. She goes to clubs and she taught me some moves." She moved her eyes back and forth, ANYWHERE but Kakashi's face.

"Sakura." Kakashi called her name.

"What?" Her eyes moved to Kakashi's face.

"It's ok. I'm just saying it was a pleasure dancing with you." Kakashi smiled and his eye crinkled.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled and turned around and went to Sasuke and Naruto, who were still fighting.

Kakashi shook his head.

"BAKA! Why did you choose that? Were you staring at me? What gave you that idea?" Sasuke was still mad at Naruto and Naruto mad at Sasuke.

"YOU'RE THE BAKA! How the hell did you come up with the fucked up song in the universe?" Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke.

"SASUKE! NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"WHAT?" Sasuke and Naruto shouted in unison.

"Get a grip. It was just a dare." Sakura sighed. "Men these days." Sakura shook her head. Then she smiled.

"Everyone come here!" Sakura jumped up and down.

"Why?" Naruto came close to Sakura. Sasuke followed while Kakashi stood at his place, with his hands in his pockets.

"Kakashi-sensei, come here!" Sakura pleaded.

"Fine.." Kakashi said it under his breath. Kakashi walked slowly toward the little circle.

"We will continue to do this every year. No matter how old we are." Sakura smiled.

"Well, I can live with it." Naruto exclaimed.

"Me too." Sasuke replied.

"So, you in?" Sakura turned her head towards Kakashi.

"Yeah, whatever." Kakashi shook his head. He was a little too old for this but he didn't care. It was bonding time with his students.

"Great! Now on what month should we meet?" Sakura cheerfully asked.

"Uh..how about...June? Halfway through the year." Kakashi replied.

"Great! Anytime in June we'll play the 'Dare Circle' ok?" Sakura looked at everyone.

"Sure." Naruto fixed his headband.

"Fine with me." Sasuke started to walk away from Sakura and the others.

Kakashi nodded his head.

"Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, we will meet here. Promise?" Sakura looked at everyone.

"Promise!" Naruto shouted and hugged Sakura.

"Promise." Sasuke nodded his head, left her house and went to his house to rest.

Kakashi nodded his head.

Sakura smiled with joy.

Naruto ran off to the Ramen resturant. He cannot live without ramen.

Sakura and Kakashi was just left in the house.

"Kakashi? You will come right?" Sakura turned around and faced Kakashi.

"Yeah, I will. Say do you need help in the house?" Kakashi asked her.

"No, thank you for asking though." Sakura smiled at Kakashi.

"Ok then. I guess I'll be off. Until then." Kakashi nodded his head and 'poof'ed.

"Until then." Sakura chuckled.

* * *

A/N: Ooo my! Yesh, I'm continuing this. :) Be glad. I love this story so far. Yesh, I will continue make HILARIOUS dares and some romantic things ;) Review! Wow! You guys are lucky you know. Two updates in one day. Haha, never done that before. . 

Bands I listened to: Iron Maiden(playing now) and Lacuna Coil. (Awesome metal bands!)

Love always,

Kakashi's Cupid aka Ash


	6. Chapter 6 Truth or Dare!

_Too Sexy_

Chapter 6- Truth or Dare!

**Disclaimer: You know what? I DON'T OWN NARUTO:smiles: you happy?**

A/N: Ok wow. I'm so happy. More reviews that come in, the more I'm going to update! . You totally beat my reviews record. Which was 31! Well onto the next chappie. Here's how I'm going to do this. Kakashi starts first, then comes Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. Have fun reading :)

* * *

**One year passed...**

The three 14 year olds and one 27 year old sat in circle.

"I'm so glad! Everyone made it!" Sakura still had her cheery personality, but her hair had got longer it was now probably chest length.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Naruto exclaimed with his striking blue eyes.

Sasuke sat there, saying nothing as he always done.

"I'm happy to be here. Anytime." Kakashi smiled.

"Well, this time is going to be a bit different." Sakura smiled nervously.

"How so?" Sasuke asked. 'Anything but only doing embarrassing dares.'

"Truth or Dare! I played it with Hinata, Ino, and Ten-Ten. But this time, it'll be different dares/questions ok? No repeats of the dares ok?" Sakura made it clear.

"Yep." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Ok. So...who's going first?" Kakashi smirked although no one can see.

"You." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Oh boy." Kakashi sighed.

"Yay! Sensei is first!" Naruto slapped Kakashi's arm.

"Baka, grow up." Sasuke snorted.

Sakura sighed. "Ready Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Yes.."

"Oh and another rule is that everyone except the two people have leave. So sorry Naruto and Sasuke. You have to leave."

"What? Aw, man." Naruto sighed, he wanted to see what Kakashi was going to choose and do/say.

"Good, we can spar if you want." Sasuke stood up and left her house. Naruto soon followed.

"You know, we could do nothing." Kakashi whispered in a deep voice.

"You know, they're going to want to know what did you do, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smacked Kakashi's arm.

"What's with the smacking lately?" Kakashi rubbed his arm.

"It's just fun to tease you and smack you." Sakura winked.

"Riight. Are you going to ask me or not?" Kakashi looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"Party pooper you are!" Sakura made a funny face.

Kakashi chuckled. "You're still childish as always."

Sakura sighed. "What is going on in that thick silver head of yours?" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Why, nothing Sakura. Just your little game and a plan for revenge." Kakashi smirked.

"You think you've had your fun haven't you?" Sakura glared at him.

"Of course. Why would't I think so? Just making you angry is the whole point and fun to watch too." Kakashi smiled.

"Just wait one day..." Sakura grumbled.

"One day what?" Kakashi pretended to act clueless.

"I can't put up with you Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura practially wanted to remove hair from her precious head.

"Sakura, why did you come up with this senseless game? Don't you think you've tortured us enough? I mean come on. I think I had the far most worst dare I could ever get."

"I didn't come up with it. Ino made it up. She's doing the same thing, in fact, Hinata and Ten-Ten are doing the same thing with their sensei's too. Although some of them came up with much less hilarious dares then us. If anyone is to blame, blame Ino." Sakura giggled a bit.

"Why did she though?" Kakashi looked at her straight in the eye.

"She wanted see how creative and what else teams were. Sadly enough, you won the most horrible dare ever done by a sensei. I won the most cruelest dare for a sensei though. Out of your embarrassment, came my proudness." Sakura laughed.

"Why did you follow her ways?"

"I thought it would be fun to see you guys do the most hilarious dares ever." Sakura laughed slightly.

"Sakura..."

"What Kakashi-sensei?"

"You're full of it." Kakashi shook his head.

"Full of intelligence? Oh, I already know that." Sakura smiled.

"I want to get this over with. I think I've asked enough questions now."

Sakurasmiled at Kakashi. "Ok then...I'll ask you."

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you." Kakashi let out a small chuckle.

"Kakashi Hatake, Truth or Dare."

"How about..." Moments of silence was only met. Then Kakashi took a breath.

* * *

A/N: Hah! If you want, you can vote for which one you want, although I'm kinda leaning toward the truth side. Also, I'd like to mention one great author and friend who has helped me. This ish dedicated to you **Apherion**. I wuv you **Apherion** :Huggles: Until then..the more reviews I get, the faster I update peoples...have you seen my update speed lately? lolz. take care and REVIEW! 

Love always,

Kakashi's Cupid aka Ash


	7. Chapter 7 Crash!

_Too Sexy_

Chapter 7- Crash!

**Disclaimer: Ok! I'm going to strangle the person who made us writers do the DISCLAIMERS! ...No I don't own Naruto.**

A/N: Ah thanks for the beautiful reviews. Well, hope you like this one...Sorry for the long update. It's just I had some issues O.o;; Oh and Kakashi may be a little OOC okies? don't hate me...

* * *

Kakashi exhaled his breath. "I choose-"

**BOOM!**

Sakura and Kakashi looked at the source of the noise. Which was Naruto and Sasuke.

"Awww, sensei! Damn! See Sasuke? I was right! We shouldn't have interrupted them!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up baka. That was the point. I didn't want to know what he would choose." Sasuke snapped at him.

Sakura sighed. "You both are stupid. Get out...please? No eavesdropping please? Thank you." Not taking no for an answer, she pushed them out of her house and locked the door.

Kakashi chuckled. "We can stall them for a few minutes, if you want."

Sakura laughed. "Sure, why not? It'll be fun. You have to keep an open mind though. They'll never find us if you help."

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Kakashi smiled as he hid his chakra and went to her bathroom and opened the window. He nodded his head at Sakura. Sakura just smiled at him as she walked toward her bathroom and hid her chakra.

"Ladies first." Kakashi whispered.

"You're cruel." She whsipered back.

"Just go."

Sakura rolled her eyes and slowly climbed out of her bathroom window. She stood there for a little bit, for Kakashi got out too.

"Where are we going?" Sakura whispered.

"Just follow me." Kakashi started to run silently. Not a leaf could be cruched under Kakashi's feet. Sakura tried her best to keep up but failed.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes?" Kakashi looked back at her. He knew she did her best to keep up with him. He sighed. He picked her, bridal style, and continue to run.

Sakura put her arms around Kakashi's neck. She started to blush. 'Damn it! It's the second time I've been close to Kakashi...'

A few minutes passed and Kakashi stopped at his house. "Here we are." He put Sakura down.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"No problem." He opened the door and invited Sakura in. Sakura walked in and looked around. There was two dark green couches, a black table and a silver bed. Sakura chuckled.

"What's so amusing?" Kakashi locked the door and sat down on his dark green couch.

"The colors. They all match your jounin form." Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, so?" Kakashi smirked, though she couldn't see it.

Sakura sighed. She had so much on her mind.

"What's bothering you?" Kakashi patted the seat next to him, signaling her to come over and sit.

Sakura got up and sat down and exhaled her breath. "Do you think I'm good enough to be a great ninja?" Sakura's eyes looked at Kakashi's onyx eye.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm sure you would do great, if you just put your mind to it."

Sakura smiled and then she quickly blurted something out. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Kakashi's answer came as quick as Sakura asked him. It was like he expected the question to come.

"Why do you always bother making me feel better?" Sakura leaned against Kakashi.

Kakashi opened his mouth then closed it. This was a hard question indeed.

"I always bother making you feel better because I care about you." Kakashi thought his answer and that was the apporiate way to answer it.

"How much do you care for me?" Sakura leaned even closer against Kakashi.

"I believe it's my turn to ask you." Kakashi smirked.

Sakura sighed and returned to her default position.

"Truth or Dare Sakura?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Dare." She couldn't answer anything Kakashi might want an answer from her.

* * *

A/N: Yesh, I know short but that's what you're going to get from this story. Heh. I know I should've put both dares in here but I couldn't help it. You'll laugh at the next part. :) Review. Oh and I'm posting chappie 8 after this. Yeah I asked the question. Happy:) You better be.

Love always,

Ashie


	8. Chapter 8 The Joke

_Too Sexy_

Chapter 8- The Joke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for the eighth time! Grr...**

A/N: Okies, here's chappie 8. I'm sorry for the loong waiting time, but I recently had problems. Well review and make me one happy author! Remember Sakura is 14 in here.

* * *

"Ok, I dare you to..." Kakashi paused. Then he smirked. 'Well, this won't hurt her would it?' "I dare you to give me a back massage." 

Sakura laughed. "A back massage? That's it?"

"What is it that it is so amusing?" Kakashi tilted his head.

"I thought you would come up something more perverted like you wanted me to give you a lap dance." Sakura continued to laugh.

"Would you do that instead?" Kakashi rose his right silver eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sakura was so caught up laughing she didn't realize her answer until she heard Kakashi chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"You just said 'yeah'."

Sakura's eyes widened. "I did, didn't I?"

Kakashi nodded. "Go right ahead."

"What? Now? You got to be kidding me." Sakura coughed.

"Lap Dance. Now. I'm not kidding." Kakashi chuckled.

Sakura blushed bright red.

"Would you rather do it at night?" Kakashi smirked.

Sakura quickly nodded.

"Ok, I'll let you get some ideas and rest. Be good." Kakashi winked at her.

Sakura growled. "Perverted Sensei!" She grumbled. Then a dirty thought came to her mind. Even though she was just 14 years old she could do much more. She smirked.

Kakashi went into his bathroom and sighed. He ran his head through his hair. 'Maybe I shouldn't have made her do this...People will get bad thoughts.'

Sakura slowly stripped down to her undergarments, and hid under the covers that Kakashi supplied to her. She laid there on the dark green couch with covers ontop of her.

Kakashi refreshed his mind and walked over to his silver bed. He fell on his bed with a flop. He was tired he had to admit it. He quickly got under the covers and laid his head on his fluffy pillow.

A few hours passed.

Kakashi tossed a bit then yawned. He heard some noise. He smirked, knowing Sakura was in his house. 'What is she planning now?' He got up and opened his door. He saw Sakura walking around with covers around her small body.

"Are you cold or something?

Sakura blushed and turned her head down. "No...I believe it's my time."

"Time?" Kakashi tilted his head.

"To do the dare..." Sakura's voice was low.

"Oh, that." Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously. "You don't actually have to do it. I was joking." If Kakashi could blush, he'd would be now.

"I thought you were serious!" Sakura lifted her head up and smiled.

"Oh it's ok. Just give me my back massage. I need that right now." Kakashi smiled.

"Ok." Sakura blushed. "Do you want me to sit behind you?" Sakura somehow became nervous to ask this.

"Yeah, it's better for you to do that right?" Kakashi sat to the left therefore giving her room to make herself comfortable and massage his back.

Sakura gulped and sat behind Kakashi's back. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on his shoulders. She started move her hands around, kneading Kakashi's back. Kakashi started to whisper to himself "oh that feels good, ah, ooh", Sakura blushed hearing the slightest words. After she gave him a wonderful back massage, Kakashi turned around to look at her.

"Where in the world did you learn to massage like that?" Kakashi asked her.

"My mom. She gives me massages sometimes and she taught me in case if you, Naruto or Sasuke needed some relaxation." Sakura stared at him.

"Wow. Good for your mom." Kakashi smiled.

"We should be heading back now."

"Yes, we should. Don't want Naruto and Sasuke finding out what happened eh?" Kakashi started to unlock his door and he stood outside of his house. Sakura followed him outside and back to her house. They both got in the bathroom window and sat back down in their original spots.

Sakura got up and laid down on her bed and fell asleep soundly. It took a moment for Kakashi to see that she was tired. 'Hm well, it is night..' Kakashi laid down on her carpet floor and took a deep breath. He slowly closed his eyes. Soon enough, he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Now, I know you miss the hilarious dares but don't worry another one ish coming right up :) I'll probably have chappie nine done before the week ends. I hope to. Sorry, I'm just a romantic person when it comes to KakaSaku xP But I have something planned for Sakura when she turns 18. Very funny. :) But that won't beuntilfuture chaptersReview and make me happy loves! 

Love always,

Ashie


	9. Chapter 9 Lucky Star!

Too Sexy 

Chapter 9-Lucky Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...happy? Or the song..

A/N: Wow, you reviewers just want to see what Sakura's dare is when she reaches 18. lolz. Too bad, you won't get to see it until later. Waaay later. We still have four more years to go peoplez. This is not a hilarious song but it's one of my favorite song. It's by Madonna. Sorry for people who are against her but I like her music O.o; But I will make it hilarious. For those who've seen the music video, it's just plain freaky O.o; Now onto the chappie.

**_This ish dedicated to meh best friend Wishy!_**

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto kept banging the door with his fist. "Come on out there." Naruto continued his loud task.

"Baka, she's going to give you a beating." Sasuke smoothly replied.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto barked.

"Whatever."

Naruto growled.

Kakashi slowly moved up from the floor. He rubbed his head. 'Naruto...' He moved towards the door and opened it. Naruto fell down to the ground.

Sasuke chuckled to himself.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi yawned. He wasn't used to waking up to a very loud person.

"Did you guys do the truth or dare?" Naruto got up and stood in front of Kakashi.

"Yes." Sakura's voice spoke up.

"Aww man. See Sasuke..." Naruto punched the silent man.

"Baka! It was your fault. You wanted to go home and rest."

Naruto grumbled something incoherent.

Sakura and Kakashi had a smirk on their face. They shook their head, merely laughing at Naruto.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't realize that we left the room."

"What!"

"Yep." Kakashi's voice said it clearly.

"But since you woke us up early with your loud banging.." Sakura smirked. She looked at Kakashi and smiled.

Kakashi nodded his head. They both thought the same thing. Kakashi opened his mouth and said, "You have to do a dare for both of us."

"What?" Naruto's mouth hung open.

"Close your mouth." Kakashi chuckled.

Naruto closed his mouth but his eyes reflected what he was thinking.

"You have to do a dare and whatever the song is...you have to use Sasuke as your partner!" Sakura started to laugh.

"You kidding me right?" Naruto's eyes were huge.

"Nope." Kakashi leaned against the door.

"Ugh. Another dare...with...you." Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Don't look at me baka. You brought upon yourself." Sasuke scoffed.

"Come on guys! Let's get to our stations!" Sakura became her giggly self.

Kakashi shook his head and followed her downstairs were the boombox was. Sasuke soon followed after him. Naruto walked as slow as he could to savor the moments of silence before it ended up in embarrassment. Naruto made a mental note to kill Ino. Purely kill Ino. Naruto finished walking down the stairs.

Sakura stood by the boombox with a smile on her face. Kakashi leaned against his place on the wall. Sasuke stood in the center of the floor.

"Actually..." Sakura's voice was dark and mischievous.

"You know what?" Kakashi's voice was the same.

"This dare is for..." Sakura started to laugh.

"Both of you." Kakashi smiled.

"WHAT?" Sasuke and Naruto shouted.

"Both of you are.." Kakashi wanted to Sakura finish the sentence.

"Are to do the dare together. This should be fun no?" Sakura smiled slyly.

"Oh.." Naruto glared at Sakura. She was pure evil. Pure evil.

Sasuke sighed and moved far away from Naruto. Naruto got to his place.

"Now, you don't know what the dare is so go along with the music." Kakashi informed the males.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied sadly.

Sasuke just nodded his head. The fact that he was doing this with Naruto scared the living shit out of him.

Sakura smiled widely. "Ready...Set...Go!" Sakura pressed the play button.

Naruto started dancing in the beginning of the song and then the lyrics came.

_You must be my Lucky Star 'Cause you shine on me wherever you are I just think of you and I start to glow And I need your light And baby you know_

Sasuke slowly 'danced' his way to Naruto and did a hand movement meaning light. (A/N: How corny!)

_Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight Starlight, starbright make everything all right Starlight, starbright first star I see tonight Starlight, starbright yeah_

Naruto made a little paper star and smiled at it.

_You must be my Lucky Star 'Cause you make the darkness seem so far And when I'm lost you'll be my guide I just turn around and you're by my side_

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto by his side. 'This cannot get any worse can it?'

_Come on shine your heavenly body tonight 'Cause I know you're gonna make everything all right_

Sasuke started to take off his shirt. However he wouldn't go past the pants. And Naruto did the impossible thing he did. He roamed his fingers over Sasuke's chest. Sasuke started blush at the contact. Then he pushed Naruto away. Sasuke put his shirt back on.

_You may be my lucky star But I'm the luckiest by far_

They both indicated that they were the lucky stars and then gave a lucky smile to each other. The song ended at the smile.

Kakashi and Sakura snickered throughout the whole dare.

"I'm out of here." Sasuke got out of the house.

"Me too!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't forget to come back tomorrow for next year's details!" Sakura shouted at the two ninjas.

Kakashi still snickered. "Well that's the best I've seen."

Sakura smiled at him. "Yep. Ino would very proud to hear this."

"I'll see you three tomorrow, no?" Kakashi rose his silver right eyebrow.

"Yes, you will." Sakura nodded her head and smiled.

'She looks so cute when she smiles.' Kakashi thought. "Well, bye." Kakashi didn't know what else to say then disappeared in a poof.

"Bye..." Sakura shook her head and giggled. She went to gather her things. "Time to give Ino the report.." Sakura laughed and closed her door and went off to Ino's house.

* * *

A/N: Ha! I loved it. I decided to make it longer since it's supposed to five chapters for each year but I kinda shortened Kakashi's and Sakura's dare so I had to make this longer. :) Hope this fufilled your humorness. xD I told you I would make it funny. And I did. :) Probably the most shortest song ever O.o; It's a little hard to find funny songs but I'll find them...Don't worry. It's a sad thought I can't use an Evanescence song :( Oh well, just review and make me happy. I doubt the next chapter would be this long. It won't. xD Just review.. 

Love always,

Ashie

**_P.S. This ish dedicated to meh best friend Wishy! _**


	10. Chapter 10 Next Year's Details

_Too Sexy_

Chapter 10-Next Year's Details...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...unless you consider being in love with Kakashi that I own it. O.o;**

A/N: Like the last chapter? I know you did. xD This is just a non funny chappie..unless I put humor in it xD.

* * *

The next day, Kakashi was late. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto waited two long, painful hours. Kakashi knocked on Sakura's door. Sakura opened the door.

"Yo." Kakashi raised his right hand.

Sakura glared at Kakashi. "Get in." Sakura snapped sharply at him.

Kakashi walked in and sat down on a chair.

"So, what'd did we win?" Naruto's eyes was filled with excitement. Besides the fact that he had to do the dare with Sasuke.

"Well, Mr. Kakashi here got the most boring dare." Sakura sighed. "But thanks to Sasuke and Naruto, we win the most hilarious group award." Sakura smiled.

"Tell me one thing." Kakashi stared at Sakura.

"Yes?" She turned her head.

"Why do you make it seem like a competition?" Kakashi rose his silver, slender eyebrow.

"Because it is! To see whose team is the most creative!" Sakura smiled.

"Ok.." Kakashi stood up and walked to the door. "Well, I'm out of here." Kakashi poof'ed again.

Sakura sighed. 'Baka...'

"So what are we doing next year, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Well..." Sakura smirked. 'This could be to my advantage.'

"Here I'll tell you too." She leaned closer to Sasuke and Naruto.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted.

"We are to do that?" Sasuke calmly asked.

"Yep." Sakura smiled. "Choose your partner."

"I choose Naruto. There is no way I would do it to you or Kakashi." Sasuke had a slight blush. 'Just thinking of it makes me red.'

"What?" Naruto's mouth was wide open. 'Mr. I-know-it-all chose me? Boy, what's the world coming to?' Naruto shook his head.

"So that means I get Mr. Hatake..." Sakura smirked. Oh how she had the perfect plan.

_This or That.

* * *

_

A/N: Ha, if you don't get the ending, you'll see it in the next chappie. I'm sure you guys have played the game before. I've played that game with my sister ...on emo guys xD They're hott I mean, come on. 

Love always,

Ashie

_**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Danax. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11 Kakashi's This or That

_Too Sexy_

Chapter Eleven- Kakashi's This or That

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

A/N: w00t. Sakura's 15 now. The last year that they are with Kakashi-sensei. Three more years to see Sakura's dare :) Hope this makes you happy. Really happy. I just couldn't wait for reviews to come xD I know how much you love the dares. Yesh I will be doing songs but some might not be like in this one xD

* * *

Sakura woke up and gave a long yawn. She rolled off her bed and walked to her bathroom. Then she remembered, it was the day. She giggled. 'He's going to get it now.'

A few hours later.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at the table.

"I told you he would be late by two hours Naruto. Pay up." Sakura grinned.

"Man! Damn you sensei!" He handed over ten bucks.

A slight knock came from Sakura's door. She got up and smiled as she opened the door.

"Welcome Kakashi-sensei." Sakura got taller and she was maturing.

"Yo." Kakashi said his ever famous greeting.

"Come sit down. Glad to have you here. I thought you forgot to come." Sakura gave a wide smile. 'He's in for it now.'

"Sakura, why would I forget all those dares you gave me and you'd think I would forget to come here?" Kakashi let out a short chuckle.

"I suppose not." Sakura gave a slight giggle. Kakashi had humored her more lately. She was glad though. He was opening up but not to much.

"Hello Naruto and Sasuke." He gave a smile to the two.

"Hi."

Sasuke nodded.

"Your last year with me. How sad. I'm going to miss you guys. Despite the bad things." Kakashi laughed.

"Yeah..." Naruto felt sad leaving their sensei. Sakura did too. She didn't want to leave their sensei but she had to in order to become a better ninja.

"Anyway, for the dares, you get to choose between two choices. This or That." Sakura continued, "Since last year Naruto and Sasuke stayed at my house they know what's going to happen. You have to choose a partner but since Sasuke chose Naruto, you're going to be stuck with me Kakashi-sensei." Sakura grinned.

"Oh boy." Kakashi hung his head low. 'Why did I have to leave early last year?'

"But, it will be private ok? Naruto and Sasuke are going to Naruto's house and do their this or that. We're going to stay here." Sakura smiled.

"We'll see you later." Naruto got up and left Sakura's house. Sasuke soon followed him and closed the door.

"So..." Kakashi wanted to know if he was going to go first if she wasn't.

"You're going first." Sakura winked at him.

"Wonderful." Kakashi rolled his right eye.

Sakura laughed. She sat next to Kakashi and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What do I have to choose between?" Kakakshi turned his head but only came with pink pastel hair in his face. 'God that doesn't sound right.'

"You have to choose between..." Sakura bit her lip. She hadn't really thought about it that much. Then she smirked. She stood up and in front of Kakashi. She bent her head so she was eye level to Kakashi.

"You have to choose between kissing me or touching me." Sakura's lips looked tempting to Kakashi.

"Hmmm." Kakashi pondered on the thought.

"If you choose to kiss me, then I must see your face. If you choose to touch me, then you get to keep your mask on." She smirked.

"But both are considered taboo." Kakashi stated.

"Yep." She smiled.

"Hmm...I choose." Kakashi took a deep breath.

Sakura was waiting for his answer. She silently wished for a kiss.

"Well to tell you the truth, kissing is much eaiser than touching." Kakashi smirked as he brought his hand from his pocket and put a finger between his face and the mask. He slowly pulled the mask down and let her stare his face.

To Sakura's amazement, his face was perfect and gorgeous. "Why d-" She was cut off as she felt strong lips press against her soft lips. She relaxed and put her arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi let his tongue slid over Sakura's lower lip asking for an entrance. She broke the kiss.

"You gave me a kiss." Sakura rose her eyebrow.

Kakashi sighed. "Ok...now for my turn."

Sakura gulped. 'What the hell have I done.'

* * *

A/N: Now I know this was sudden but you should be happy I updated...twice again. xD I was listening to T.a.t.u. the whole time. Their songs drive me insane but I love it. xD I know I should've made Sakura continue the kiss but it's part of the story ;) 

Love always,

Ashie

**_This chappie is dedicated to Ronsmyhero._**


	12. Chapter 12 Sakura's This or That

_Too Sexy_

Chapter Twelve- Sakura's This or That.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..I just love writing fanfictions..**

A/N: HA! You guys are just curious little devils are you? xDD Well here's chappie twelve. This is a major KakaSaku fluff here...if you don't like it..then skim right through it xD

* * *

Sakura gazed around the room nervously. She regretted even making a game like this. She just HAD to forget that he was the most perverted sensei...ever. 

Kakashi smirked. "You knew better not to do that Sakura."

Sakura looked at him blushing slightly. "Uh, yeah. I guess." Her eyes went everywhere except his head.

"Now...since it's my turn, I'm going to think this over...very carefully."

Sakura gulped. She blinked a few times.

Kakashi smirked. "I got it..."

"Which is?" Sakura bit her lip.

"This or That...We can continue our 'little' kiss in your bathroom, or you strip for me like I did for you two years ago."

Sakura's eyes went wide. She gulped. She licked her lips. She was nervous...scared. She couldn't believe she had to do that to him. 'Yeah Sakura. Choose between kissing and touching. That's real smart.' She shook her head. Sakura took a deep breath.

"I choose..." She closed her eyes. "This."

Kakashi smiled. "Good."

Sakura opened her eyes and walked toward her bathroom. "You coming?" She had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yep." He walked slowly behind her. He was planning something. Yes he was going to kiss Sakura again. 'But this time she's going to be forced to.' He smirked. His plan is going to work quite well. He sped up his pace.

Sakura was already in the bathroom, sitting on the toliet seat with the lid closed of course. Kakashi walked in and closed the door.

"Sakura come here." He looked at her.

She stood up and walked toward him. Just as she got one step closer to him, he pushed her against the door. He took her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She was bright red.

"We finish the kiss now Sakura." His voice was dark yet sexy.

Sakura blinked as his lips crashed against hers. His tongue slid across her lower lip and instantly Sakura opened her mouth as if she experienced this before. Kakashi's tongue explored Sakura's as her tongue did the same. It became hot between the two. Kakashi unpinned her arms and pulled Sakura closer by the waist. Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashiand stood on her tippy-toes gaining a very eager kiss. Sakura played with his hair and wrapped her tighter. Her body was close to Kakashi and she could a feel a bump against her thigh. She started to blush. Kakashi drew her out of her thoughts with another tongue exploring kiss. She moaned as the kiss sent shivers down her spine. After a few moments in the passionate kiss, both of them were panting.

"Have you ever kissed someone Sakura?" His forehead was against hers.

She slightly shook her head.

"Hmm." He pulled his mask up and regained his breath.

It took a few moments for Sakura but after she was good to go, they exited out of the bathroom. They silently sat at the table waiting for the two males to come through the door.

'I can't believe I just did that with Kakashi-sensei.' Sakura touched her lips and traced it. She was swooned by Kakashi. She shook her head.

'Well, that was nice memento from a student.' Kakashi smiled. 'This was probably the best dare ever. Just wait until she's 18.' Kakashi smirked. He had everything planned out. 'Next time is going to be good as this.'

* * *

A/N: MAJOR KAKASAKU! xD Squee! w00t. I love this pairing to death. This is actually the first time I made them kiss while Sakura is underage xD Well...review if you liked it! No offense to those who are against KakaSaku O.o; but this is a KakaSaku and NaruSasu fic..Gah..I hope the kissing details were ok..O.o; Since I haven't experienced my first kiss... 

Love always,

Ashie

**_This chappie is dedicated to meh bestest friend Lingerz. (you don't know him.)_**


	13. Chapter 13 Barbie Naruto!

_Too Sexy_

Chapter Thirteen- Barbie Naruto?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song. xD**

A/N: Well from the title you can see what the song is! Almost everyone has heard of this song :) Hope this makes up for all the romancing things xD By the way, thanks for the reviews man! It was smile to my face..I had 10 reviews that showed up in my mailbox today :) But of course, I got more reviews than that xD

* * *

With Sasuke and Naruto... 

"Well Sasuke, are you going to ask me or not?" Naruto sat on his bed.

"Yeah...I have to think.." Sasuke pondered a bit. Then he smirked. "I got it."

"Ok! Tell me!" Naruto had no idea what Sasuke had in store for him.

"This or That..." Sasuke chuckled. "You have to cling to Kakashi's body for one day or You do 'Barbie Girl'."

Naruto gulped. 'I'm glad Sakura-chan isn't here.' "But that means you have to..."

"Be Ken? I don't mind. I'll be laughing at you." Sasuke had dark grin.

"You're evil! You know I hate to do both! Why must it make hard on me..." Naruto pouted.

"Your choice?"

"Barbie Girl..." Naruto hung his head low. "Damn you.." He mumbled under his breath.

"Get ready.." Sasuke found Naruto's boombox and was about to press play.

"Ready.." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke pressed the play button.

_Hi Barbie Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In..._

Sasuke moved his lips to Ken's part. Naruto jumped on his bed. 'That's perfect Naruto..jump on your bed..real smart. If only Sasuke hadn't chosen this...'

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

Naruto faked that he brushed his hair and took off his headband. Sasuke just laughed at Naruto. 'This is so worth it.'

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation_

Naruto brushed his hair again and took off his shoes. Then he made his hands move in a rainbow way.

_I'm a blonde bimbo girl, in the fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

Naruto pointed out that his hair was blonde. He put his covers(of his bed) around him. Naruto slapped his ass. Sasuke just laughed until the part came. He made Naruto touch his hand. Naruto touched Sasuke's chest then wrapped a little bit of Sasuke's shirt around his finger.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation_

Naruto brushed his hair for the third time and took off his bright orange jacket. Revealing a white tee-shirt.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

Naruto twirled around like a ballerina. Sasuke slamming his hand against the wall. Naruto just glared at Sasuke, 'I'll get you back.'

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

Naruto went down on his knees while Sasuke was just laughing at him. Then Naruto pounced on Sasuke with a angry face.

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

Naruto got up slowly and twirled around like a dumb person.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation_

Naruto took off his shirt and pants. Sasuke rose his eyebrow. 'What the hell..'

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)_

Naruto twirled around once again. He looked really stupid twirling...half naked that is.

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started Oh, I love you Ken!_

Naruto pounced on Sasuke again and kissed his cheek. Sasuke's eyes went in horror.

"BAKA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

* * *

A/N: xD I just love NaruSasu. I also love this song. Well, hope you likey! Review if you did! 

Love always,

Ashie

_**This is dedicated to my dog, Milo.**_


	14. Chapter 14 Hugging Buddy!

_Too Sexy_

Chapter Fourteen- Hugging Buddy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just own the ideas**.

A/N: Wow! I recieved sooo many reviews...xD I guess everyone loves KakaSaku and NaruSasu :) Well ...sorry but there won't be any song for Sasuke. I just couldn't figure out a song for him to do...xD Yesh..there will be NaruSasu fluff in here if you don't mind. xD

* * *

"I-I-I-I was d-d-doing what you told me to do..." Naruto studdered. 

"But that didn't mean you had to give me a kiss on the cheek!" Sasuke shouted at the poor scared blonde.

"It was part of the song!" Naruto shouted back at Sasuke.

"Ok then, give me my this or that..."

"Fine I will." Naruto was mad at Sasuke. Then he took a deep breath. He cackled at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke looked at with a questioned look on his face.

"This or that...You must perform the No Sexy Jutsu or Hold my waist until Sakura dismisses us." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke sighed. "You make such retarded choices." He rubbed his forehead.

"Well, I'm Naruto. I'm going to make the craziest choices. So what are you going to choose?" It was Naruto's turn to smirk.

"Heh, well...There is no way I can perfom your No Sexy Jutsu so I guess it leaves the latter." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto laughed. "Well, start hugging away and we'll leave for Sakura-chan's house in a minute."

Sasuke scoffed. 'Do I really have to do this...' He slowly wrapped his arms Naruto's waist, lightly.

"Off we go to Sakura-chan's house!" Naruto laughed. He started to walk outside of his house...with Sasuke's arms around his waist.

"How long will it take us?" Sasuke asked.

"From here...probably five minutes. When we get to Sakura-chan's house, we'll have to tell our dares but you stay around my waist. I'll tell Sakura-chan what you made me do." Naruto smirked.

"Wonderful..." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke walked to Sakura-chan's door. Naruto knocked on Sakura's door. "SAKURA-CHAN! WE'RE DONE!" Naruto smirked at the raven-haired boy.

Sakura opened the door fast and smiled. "You're ...back." She looked at Sasuke's arms around Naruto's waist. She started to giggle. "So Naruto, you chose him to do that, huh?"

Naruto nodded. "May we come in?"

"Sure, be my guest. But you will have to tell me what you did. So I can give Ino the report." Sakura bit her lip.

"No problem. We could've done worse things but we didn't." Naruto smiled and stepped inside the house. He smiled at Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi started to chuckled.

"Well Sakura-chan, I had to do 'Barbie Girl' and Mr. Sasuke here had to hug my waist until you dismiss us from your house." Naruto started to get uncomfortable with Sasuke around his waist, however Sasuke was just the opposite. Sasuke started to get comfortable.

"Ah, then you guys are dismissed." Sakura smiled. "Now, excuse me, I have to get to Ino's house for the report. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved goodbye to Sasuke and Naruto. She avoided eye contact with Kakashi, she knew she had to see him tomorrow. Sakura exited out of her house.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what'd you and Sakura do?" Naruto released Sasuke's arms off his waist.

Kakashi smirked and said no answer.

"Awww come on! Tell me!" Naruto whined.

"If he keeps it silent, he's not going to tell baka." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. I'll get it out of Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran out of the house and went straight for ramen.

Sasuke laughed. "You can tell me."

"No, I can't." Kakashi mumbled.

"Try me." Sasuke smirked. 'They did something they weren't supposed to. Since when they didn't do anything they weren't supposed to? All the dares they had, they would've been considered taboo.'

Kakashi sighed. Everything he had done with Sakura would've been considered taboo but...they never told on him. Sasuke had a point. "We kissed." Kakashi closed his eyes.

Sasuke chuckled. "That's no surprise. Well, I got to go and get Naruto away from being banned." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He always had to take care of Naruto.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi nodded his head.

Sasuke nodded his head back and left Sakura's house.

"Just wait until she turns 18...it won't be considered taboo." Kakashi smirked. "I just hope she knows how to..." Kakashi rose up from his seat and left Sakura's house.

* * *

A/N: Well...there's chappie 14 for you. Oh and to make you guys even more happy...this is going to be 31 chappies! I may make it longer...O.o;; Well review if you liked it. I know it was kinda rushed but I was like dead on Sasuke's part. xD Oh and to let you know, sometimes I may leave words out cuz it's like a habit for me. O.o; A very bad habit, so if I do, let me know. I can't stand it when I don't realize it. 

Love always,

Ashie


	15. Chapter 15 Goodbye

_Too Sexy_

Chapter Fifteen-Goodbye.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my boyfriend xD**

A/N: Yeah, I'm super happy right now ...and tired. I have a boyfriend(squee) and I'm not tell anymore xD Gah, I'm sooooo sorry for not updating like quickly. ;.; I know how much you loooove this story. Sorry to disappoint you all.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and..Kakashi stood right in front of Sakura's door. It was raining, more like pouring down...hard. 

"Shall we break it down?" Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

"It's Sakura's door, baka. Remember what happened when you broke part of the floor?" Sasuke rose his eyebrow.

"Oh...yeah." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

Kakashi knocked...for the tenth time but a little harder.

Sakura opened the door with a smile. "Hello!"

"Sakura-chan, we've been-"

"I know. I was taking a shower." Sakura blushed.

Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto blushed. "Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto rubbed the back of his head again.

"Come in." Sakura stepped aside to let the three men come in.

Sasuke and Naruto walked in with no problem yet Kakashi walked in slowly, catching Sakura's gaze. Kakashi chuckled and touched the pink-haired girl's shoulder. Sakura shook her head and a slight blush appeared on her face. Kakashi sat down on a chair, as Sasuke and Naruto did.

"Well...We won again. Great job guys." Sakura smiled.

"That's wonderful!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke nodded his head.

Kakashi just chuckled.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei? You will keep in touch with us right?" Sakura held her hand closed against her chest.

"I will try to." Kakashi could sense the sadness in her voice.

"Naruto, it was a nice three year bond." Sasuke held out his hand.

"Yeah." Naruto shook his hand with Sasuke's.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura hugged Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled, although he did like it. He petted Sakura's hair. "It's ok, Sakura." Kakashi lightly hugged Sakura back.

Sakura was crying, she was going to miss everyone.

"We'll see each other next year, the year after that and the year after that. Remember, we made that silly promise." Kakashi's eye crinkled, meaning he was smiling.

Sakura choked out a laugh.

"That's more like it." Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair. 'That's my Sakura.'

Sakura smiled as she wiped away her tears. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

"No problem, Sakura." Kakashi turned his head to see Sasuke and Naruto hugging.

Sakura's eye twitched. "Um, Naruto and Sasuke?"

Sasuke punched Naruto's face and grunted.

"Hey! What was that for?" Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke.

Sakura and Kakashi just laughed.

Little did they know, everything around them was going to change.

* * *

A/N: I have to say, I think I loved this chapter the best. :) Well, congrats on me for making this the longest story I've ever done. But never fear! This is going to be waaay longer. xD Oh and don't go smacking my ass, my boyfriend owns that xD And...**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!** Despite what the title says xP 

Love always,

Ashie

P.S. Review if you likey. Press that little go button and I'll be happy. :) Oh and I may not update for a few days cuz I have a tropical storm heading meh way ;.; Sooo much rain xP


	16. Chapter 16 Purple Kakashi

_Too Sexy_

Chapter Sixteen-Purple Kakashi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song.**

A/N: Ha, the storm wasn't that bad xD I got to talk to meh boyfriend for like two hours Well, I have to say, this is THE most funniest dare I've ever thought of. xP Don't hate me Kakashi-lovers, for I love Kakashi too. But it just fits him. xD

* * *

_A year passed by..._

Kakashi sighed, he remembered his ex-students calling him telling him today was going to be the day. Of course he remembered last years and he couldn't be any happier. He did missions often to keep his mind off of it, but everytime he brought out Icha Icha Paradise, Sakura's face would pop up. It was like Sakura was haunting him. He barely got any sleep because we all know what Icha Icha Paradise brought. Kakashi walked up to Sakura's door and knocked on slightly. The door opened and let's just say Kakashi wasn't ready for what he was about to encounter.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura jumped and gave him a great big hug.

"Oye, Sakura. Nice too see you again." He barely choked out.

"I'm sorry." Sakura let her death grip go. She giggled nervously. "Naruto and Sasuke are here too! You arrived late as ever." Sakura had a big smile on.

"You've gotten strong." Kakashi rubbed his neck.

"Yep. Tsunade-sama has taught me a lot. I'm a medic-nin too. I'm extremely useful in battles now." Sakura was happy.

"That's good." Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair and he saw her glaring at her. Kakashi just chuckled and walked in.

"Ah! Kakashi is here!" Naruto's loud mouth caused Sasuke to smack his head.

"Shut up, baka." Sasuke sighed.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, since you were late. We came up with a dare for you." Sakura had a smirk on her face.

Kakashi sighed. "Wonderful, what do you three have in mind for me?"

"I'm glad you asked." Sasuke laughed.

Naruto chuckled slightly.

"You are...to..." Sakura took a deep breath.

"SING THE BARNEY SONG!" All three shouted.

Kakashi gulped. "This is what I get for being late?"

All three nodded their head.

"Aw, come on. Can their be a little nicer punishment?" Kakashi begged, once, in his whole life. 'Anything BUT that.'

Sakura pouted. "Aw, Kakashi-sensei afraid of doing the dare? Too bad." Sakura chuckled.

'I should've never had Tsunade train her.' Kakashi shook his head.

"Sakura...I'll make a deal." Kakashi smirked.

Sakura gulped. She remembered last year and she wasn't ready to face another one like that again. "Sure, I'll hear it."

"I'll do the dare IF you stop calling me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi put his hands in his pockets.

Sakura could've fallen to the ground just now. "Err...ok." It was going to be hard to drop the sensei off Kakashi's name. 'I've always called him that.'

"Good." Kakashi's eye crinkled.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Naruto's voice spoke up.

"What now?" Kakashi stared at the blonde.

"Sasuke, you tell him!" Naruto looked nervous.

"Fine." Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "You have to wear the purple dinosaur costume."

Naruto laughed but it stopped as soon as Sasuke's hand came in contact with Naruto's head.

"WHAT!" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura squinted her eyes. "Yes, Kakashi. You have to wear a costume."

"Oh no. No, no, no!" Kakashi shook his head.

"Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes!" Sakura shouted back.

"FINE! I'll do it." Kakashi grunted.

"Good." All three had a smile on their face.

Naruto went upstairs and came down with the purple dinosaur costume. It was Barney.

Kakashi prayed to Kami that he would live through this.

Sakura was at her usual position. Her finger laid on the play button.

"Get in the suit." Sasuke's sharp yet amused voice spoke to Kakashi.

Kakashi glared at Sasuke and he slowly put the costume on.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were laughing at the fully-costumed Kakashi.

"Shut up." Kakashi's voice was muffled.

"Ready?" Sakura's voice shouted.

"Set!" Naruto laughed.

"Go." Sasuke whispered, lucky for Kakashi he could hear it.

Sakura pressed the play button and the song came on.

I love you

Kakashi walked to Sasuke, then Naruto and Sakura.

You love me

He brought them together in a circle.

We're a happy family

He wrapped his arms around the three students.

With a great big hug

He hugged Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

And a kiss from me to you

He gave a kiss on the cheek to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

Won't you say you love me too?

He bended down and looked up at them.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all fell into a fit of giggles.

Kakashi threw the head part off and got out of the costume. "Just wait until I come up with better ideas." Kakashi walked out of the house with that.

Then Naruto looked at Sasuke. "You're next." Naruto had a grin on his face.

* * *

A/N: xDDD I'm sorry, I just HAD to do it. xP Don't hate me...:avoids throwing objects: Review if you laughed...even the slightest bit! Again, I'm **_deeply_** sorry. xP 

Love always,

Ashie

**_P.S. This Chapter is dedicated to Barney, for making me hate him so much with that song. xD_**


End file.
